A Night With The Warblers
by SmilesLaughing
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go on a double date at Breadstix with Warbler Jeff and Kurt's best friend from New Directions.


**So I decided to take a new spin on things and make myself a fictional character. I hope that's allowed:/ This story is told from my point of view as a member of McKinley's New Directions. I put myself into the story as if I were a character on Glee along with everyone else. I know it's a weird angle, but I hope you can still enjoy it.**

A Night With The Warblers

I had just barely set my books down on the counter upon returning home from after school Glee club practice when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I released the books from my arms and took off my backpack and dug into my pocket in search of the anonymous sender. Kurt. I should have guessed, I thought as I glanced at the screen before clicking the OK button to receive the message from my closest friend.

_Hey! Blaine and I are going to Breadstix tonight for dinner and we wanted to know if you cared to join us. We were planning on asking a certain Warbler to come as well;)_

I felt a small butterfly take flight within my stomach as I read the last part of Kurt's text. He and Blaine knew that I had a little crush on Warbler Jeff since Kurt introduced me to his new friends at sectionals. What they didn't know, was since Jeff had asked Kurt for my phone number, every time I received a text signed from him, which wasn't as often as I would like, more than just one small butterfly felt the need to flutter around my insides. Even as I stared blankly at the screen on my phone, still bearing Kurt's invitation, a picture of the tall slender Warbler with angled blonde hair that gently touched over his right eyelid appeared in my mind.

_Sure! I would love to:)_

The truth wasn't exactly what my response implied. Of course, I was excited to go on what appeared to be a double date with my best friend, his boyfriend, and the guy whose deep brown eyes made me weak in the knees, but that also terrified me more than anything in the world at the moment.

True, I had just seen Jeff at Regionals last week and spoke a brief few words about how his dancing during the Glee club's cover of Pink's _Raise Your Glass_ was seemingly perfect. But those were the only words we had spoken in person since our first meeting. We had however gotten to know each other a tiny bit over text messaging but we were still quite distant and I couldn't help but think that this evening would be anything but awkward.

I conveyed these thoughts to Kurt in my next text. He reassured me that it would strictly be a dinner amongst friends from rival Glee clubs except Kurt and Blaine were indeed beyond the "just friends" stage. However, they agreed to appear less couple-like as an effort to make it seem less like a double date. Secretly, I knew it was also to prevent stares from on looking Breadstix patrons who may or may not agree with the relationship between the two boys. But nevertheless, it made me feel slightly better.

I left my house promptly at 6:40. I agreed to drive myself and Kurt to the restaurant, where we would meet the two Warblers, since it was on the way. Kurt strutted from his house in another one of his fabulous concoctions of an outfit and slipped into the passenger seat of my car. As we pulled out of the driveway, he turned to me and said _Jeff is really excited you know. He loves that the four of us can sit down to dinner as friends and not worry about our rivalry. _I turned and met my friend's bright blue gaze. His eyes, as so many times before, told me that everything would work out in the end. _Thanks _I replied.

Kurt and I walked from my parking space towards the entrance. Just before getting to the door, he grabbed my hand and gave it a tight squeeze before letting go to reach for the door handle. Once we were inside, we could see Blaine and Jeff sitting on opposite sides of a booth near the tiny stage that sat at one end of the restaurant. Kurt led the way down the aisle and took the seat next to his boyfriend leaving me to sit on the side with Jeff. _Hi! _He said with a grin. I turned to him and returned the greeting while remembering Kurt's words in the car. Blaine also provided a hello after giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

Dinner actually went surprisingly well. Jeff and I discovered that we both loved the spaghetti dinner that they served when we made the same order. Blaine went for the also very delicious bowl of alfredo while Kurt opted for the healthier route of a salad. We talked about both of our performances at last week's show choir regionals while we munched on our never ending supply of breadsticks. The evening didn't turn awkward at all. Not even when Jeff offered to pay for both mine and his portion of the bill.

We got up out of our booth and as we walked out the door, Jeff glanced at me while speaking to Blaine and Kurt. _We'll hang back for a bit to give you two some time alone together before we meet you at your cars. _He gave a wink in their direction and Kurt and Blaine returned the gesture with two grateful smiles.

Jeff led me to a bench that was postioned just beside the door and sat down. I sat down beside him, taking in the cool early spring air. I gave a little shiver but it went unbeknownst to me whether it was from the chilly evening or from the fact that I was sitting on a bench alone with Jeff. Either way, he didn't seem to notice. He was busy staring after Kurt and Blaine as the made their way towards Blaine's car.

_I'm really glad they found each other. They both are such nice guys. _

I nodded in agreement, smiling up at his chocolate brown eyes. I silently cleared my throat before working up enough courage to speak.

_Me too. I'm also glad that we have become friends as well. _

My nervous smile caught his eye and he flashed me one of his huge grins that always made me melt a little inside. Before I could process what had just happened, I felt the warmth of the palm of his hand as it reached for mine. He turned my hand over in his and just held it for a second on his lap before placing his other hand on top of the pile. We sat there for a moment, eyes glistening into each other's. Then he leaned over and his face brushed against mine and I felt the soft touch of his lips against my cheek. He sat back and looked off into the distance with a small embarrassed smile on his face. Upon returning his gaze to me he stood up and pulled on my hand forcing me to do the same.

_I should think they have had enough time alone by now don't you?_

I nodded at him as he pulled me down the walkway leading up to the entrance of the restaurant. When we reached the parking lot, he turned and gave my hand a little squeeze. He let go and started to walk towards Blaine's car while I made towards my own. As we walked our separate ways, I swore I saw him wink at me as his long blonde bangs ruffled in the night breeze.

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
